Easily Bribed
by aylana88
Summary: After pissing off his lover, how will Shuichi make it up to him? Only one way to find out... :P


Easily Bribed

'I need air', Yuki thought and pushed the pillow and blanket from his head. He was also very hot, being forced to sleep like that. The reason was his young lover, who hadn't been quiet enough in the morning. Okay, that was an understatement. Only a hurricane would have been louder than Shuichi had been.

Not that he didn't try to be quiet, he just couldn't succeed. It wasn't like that every morning, only the ones in which he slept more than he should have and was late for work. K hated people who were late, and had the nasty habit of shooting them, so Shuichi tried his best to avoid such an unpleasant (and dangerous and hurtful) situation.

In this particular morning he was louder than usual. He forgot to set the alarm clock the previous night (they had other important things to do in the evening, so they had fallen asleep later than usual, not that Shu had complained at the time), so he woke up twenty minutes later than he usually did. It was much, considering that Shu needed about 45 to 50 minutes to be ready for work. When he saw what time it was, he gave a loud squeak and jumped out of bed, only to be tangled in the sheets, trip and fall. Of course, the loud bang woke Yuki up. He tried to go to sleep again, but it was a tough job, since Shuichi was rushing through the room, searching for his clothes and then walking back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom.

He still had time for a quick shower, but dropped several objects in the process, even screaming that the water was too cold and then too hot. So Yuki was forced to sleep like that, or at least try, until his lover finally left. Eiri welcomed the silence and was too lazy to throw aside the pillow and blanket from his head, and fell asleep once again, only to be woken up by the understandable need for air.

'Shit', he thought. He was all sweaty from the heat and decided that he desperately needed a long shower, making his way to the bathroom. Big mistake.

As he entered, he fell because he slipped on the bar of soap that was lying on the bathroom floor. 'Shit!', he swore. However, he was grateful that he did not hurt himself too bad from the fall. Only his behind was aching. He was lucky they had a big bathroom, or who knows what could have happened.

'Shit!', Yuki swore again, seeing the mess his lover had made in the bathroom. Ignoring the water that could be seen on every possible surface, including on the floor (thing which considerably rose the chances of breaking one's neck), all of Shu's things were spread all over the place. Yuki carefully stepped into the cabin and took a long shower, mentally preparing himself for cleaning the bathroom.

He exited, dried himself off and then proceeded into the bedroom to find something to wear. He was stunned by what he saw: the bead was unmade, there were pillows on the floor, the sheets were hanging from one side of the bed and clothes were scattered all over. His anger started to rise, as he barely found his clothes through that mess.

'Great', he thought. 'Now I have to clean this up too. Wait until I get my hands on him…'.

Before starting to clean both the bathroom and the bedroom, Yuki decided that he will grab something to eat, make coffee and even smoke a cigarette. So he went into the kitchen, only to be again stunned. There were unwashed dishes in the sink from the previous evening, there was food on the table because Shu hadn't bothered to clean up the leftovers, and neither did Yuki.

'Shit!', he thought for the third time that morning and, of course, his anger rose again. He sighed, prepared himself a cup of coffee, deciding to skip breakfast.

After he enjoyed his morning cigarette (actually, three, because he was pissed off), he started to clean up the kitchen. He knew it would take him a long time, being frustrated because he had work to do; he had to finish his latest novel.

He threw the leftovers, cleaned the table, washed the dishes and cleaned every dirty surface. This took him about an hour, and he was far from over. He was more frustrated because he had slept in that morning.

Then he went into the bathroom, to try to fix the disaster. After spending about two and a half hours cleaning it thoroughly, he decided he needed another cigarette before starting to work in the bedroom. He made the bed, even changing the sheets with clean ones, gathered all of the scattered clothes and separated the dirty ones from the clean ones. He threw the dirty ones in the clothes basket, thinking that he will let Shu do the laundry.

Now he was finished, and gave out a sigh of relief. The whole cleaning process, along with the short breaks, had taken more than five hours. It was almost three o'clock by now, and Yuki appreciated that he had several of quiet hours to dedicate to work, before his hyperactive and loud lover would be home. Shuichi usually arrived home at about seven or seven thirty.

Yuki's anger had gone down again, but he swore to himself that he would not let his lover get away with the mess he had caused today. He made his way toward his study, picking up his cigarettes along the way. He stepped inside, sat down at his desk only to find something missing: his laptop.

'God damn it. I swear I am going to kill him when he gets home. Very slowly and painfully, I want his to suffer for making me go through this', Yuki thought. His anger level had gone off the usual charts by now, seeing that his laptop was not in its normal place.

So he started to look for it. And he looked… for a very long time. About two hours to be exact. And this did not brighten his mood. He looked all over the place, getting desperate at a certain point, even considering going out and buying a new laptop. But then he rejected the idea, because all the work on his current novel was saved on the missing laptop.

Seeing that he couldn't find the object in normal places, he started looking into abnormal places for him, but maybe normal for Shuichi. He finally found the laptop in the oven. He was really surprised for a moment but then swore again to kill his lover as soon as the later got home.

'God knows why that idiot put the laptop in there', he said to himself, while again making his way to his study. 'Well, who cares. He's dead anyway'.

Meanwhile, Shuichi got off work. He knew that in the morning he had made a racket that had probably infuriated the writer. And an angry Yuki was a bad thing. A very bad thing. Shu was risking sleeping on the couch for a week, or, even worse, to be thrown out of the apartment.

The singer tortured his brain on the way home, trying to find an adequate way to please his lover. Passing by a sweet-shop, the idea struck him. He laughed for a bit, because it had been so easy, and stepped into the shop.

It had been a very stressing and tiring day for Yuki. He lit another cigarette and sat again at his desk, with his laptop where it was supposed to be and turned it on, figuring that maybe he could finally get some work done. Of course he was too angry to concentrate at first, but finally the story took him over. Still, he made a mental note not to forget about his lover.

Yuki heard the door opening at seven o'clock and an excited announcement:

'Yuki! I'm home', yelled Shuichi. Yuki wickedly smiled and thought: 'Good. Now I can kill him for all the mess he's made.' He didn't get up from his chair, he knew his lover would come rushing into the office to see kiss him. He was right of course:

'Hello Yuki, miss me? I missed you today. I've brought you something, something really good.', said Shu, as he carefully and slowly approached the desk. He knew his lover very well, and saw what kind of murderous expression he had on his face. He wanted to make the writer curious and succeeded. Yuki merely raised an eye brown, deciding that he could wait for two more minutes before striking.

'Surprise me', he said. Shuichi offered him a box and Yuki took it and opened it. Inside, there was his favorite desert waiting for him: cheesecake. Yuki licked his lips:

'Okay, change of plans', he thought. 'Kiss him, eat cake, make love to him and then kill him… maybe'. His expression softened and Shu knew he won, that he was forgiven. He smiled to himself, very satisfied that he knew Yuki so well: Yuki's weakness was cheesecake and he was easily bribed by it.

Shuichi approached the desk, sat into his lover's lap and gave him a loving kiss. 'Hope you like it', he whispered into Yuki's ear, making him shiver with pleasure. The writer turned his face to capture Shu's lips in another breathtaking kiss:

'Welcome home', he said. Then he turned his attention to the cheesecake.

The End

Please review.


End file.
